


高级仿生人Sebastian篇

by nasphy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasphy/pseuds/nasphy
Summary: 深夜摸鱼产物，快乐
Kudos: 8





	高级仿生人Sebastian篇

欢迎使用我们公司的产品！为了防止新用户不明所以，我们特地为您准备了一份说明。详情如下：  
【产品名称】Sebastian Castellanos  
【产品规格】1.0/2.0/3.0  
【产品外形】成年男性，棕眼，具体相貌随版本更新而变。  
【详细说明】  
[ Sebastian1.0版]  
该型产品为初始款，设定为克林森市警局荣誉警探，年轻有为。  
1\. 该版Sebastian热爱工作，认真负责，我们强烈推荐警方使用。如果需要提高工作效率，我们推荐与本公司的同类产品——Myra配合使用。  
2.如果您的Sebastian与Myra相爱，并且强烈表示想要一个孩子时，请通过各种渠道购买孩童仿生人Lily。  
3.通过各种类型的测试，我们发现该版Sebastian对酒精以及烟草极易上瘾，为了Sebastian的机体健康请确保他远离相关产品。  
4.如果Lily或者Myra走失，Sebastian有90%的可能丧失理智，软体不稳定，最终导致自残等负面行为。这种情况发生后，请及时与我们联系，我们将会对Sebastian进行维修，并作出赔偿。  
5.如果您的Sebastian心情低落，可以尝试让他与同型产品警用仿生人Joseph Oda1.0版互动，有95%几率恢复。  
6.如果您的Sebastian突然失踪，请注意寻找附近的医用仿生人Ruvik以及文艺型仿生人Stefano Valentini2.0版，获得其主人允许后搜查他们的房间。种种迹象表明，二者对Sebastian1.0版极为不友好，建议您为Sebastian购买我们公司出品的弩箭，配枪以及火柴。三件套有折扣哦！  
[Sebastian2.0版]  
该版本为初次升级版本，设定为失妻丧女、在友人帮助下走出阴影的近不惑的警探。  
1.该版Sebastian擅长体术，近身战斗力极强，为格斗型。初始便拥有枪支，如需全套装备，请联系我们进行定制。  
2.请不要在Sebastian2.0面前提Myra或Lily，那样有90％的几率您的Sebastian2.0会心情低落、离家出走。万一此类情况发生，请搜寻附近的酒吧，您有100％的几率会在那里找到酩酊大醉，为您的钱包瘦身计划倾情奉献的Sebastian2.0。  
3.如果您的Sebastian2.0经常在格斗中受伤，建议您购买我们公司的同款格斗型放生人Joseph Oda2.0版进行辅助战斗。Joseph Oda2.0初始便拥有手斧，他极为擅长该类武器，且与Sebastian2.0配合完美。  
3.如果您在购买Joseph Oda2.0后Sebastian2.0还是经常受伤，联系您购买我们公司的其他型放生人Leslie。根据设计，Sebastian2.0极具同情心和责任感，在拥有Leslie后，他有80％的几率会注意伤势，从而降低负伤率。因为Leslie胆小，而且会在受惊吓时尖叫，分贝极高。但请注意减少医用型仿生人Ruvik与Leslie见面的可能，因为Ruvik会有99％的几率抓走Leslie。  
4.为了增强产品丰富性，我们特意设计了不同型号产品之间的关系。Sebastian2.0会出现如下的对话：  
『Joseph？戴好你的眼镜，不要离我太远，在这种地方我们应该齐心协力！』  
『Leslie，Leslie！I'm here,don't cry.』  
『Fuck you！Ruvik！』  
并出现一些特定的动作，例如暴打Ruvik。但这种情况一般不会出现，因为Ruvik与Sebastian势均力敌。  
5.如果Joseph Oda2.0不在Sebastian身边，他会变得非常暴躁，并且绝望。很大几率颓废。出现这种情况，请找到躲起来玩解密游戏的Joseph Oda，并劝说他回到Sebastian身边。  
6.如果您的Sebastian心情不好，除了让他暴打Ruvik等身玩偶外，您也可以让Sebastian聆听文艺型仿生人Ruben Victoriano的钢琴演奏，经设定，《月光》效果最佳。  
7.如果您发现Sebastian对医用型仿生人Tatiana说骚话并造成困扰后，可以告诉以下任意仿生人：Ruvik，Joseph Oda，Ruben Victoriano。为了您的Sebastian的安全着想，请尽量不要同时告诉以前三者。否则您的Sebastian极有可能被送还维修。  
8.Sebastian喜爱烟草，请时刻保持他的衣兜中有烟！最好还有一盒火柴。相关产品请到官网查询。  
[Sebastian3.0版]  
该版本为最终版本，是酗酒许久、面容憔悴的前警探，  
1.因为设计，Sebastian的面目会比较憔悴，但实际机体健康。如果您对Sebastian的健康状况感到担心，可以购买本公司孩童仿生人Lily，100％恢复Sebastian状态。  
2.如果Sebastian情绪低落，可以购买本公司仿生宠物黑猫陪伴Sebastian，极大几率恢复情绪。  
3.如果您的Sebastian左眼下有刀伤，请不要担心，那一定是文艺类仿生人Stefano Valentini所为，而他也付出了代价。  
4.如果您的Sebastian失踪，请使用定位系统搜寻他的位置。您也可以直接找到最近的Stefano，礼貌而不失暴力的询问Sebastian的下落，极大几率在他的地下室里。  
5.Sebastian3.0版擅长侦查，为侦查型仿生人。  
【使用反馈】  
Q：我的Sebastian不见了！他去哪了？  
A：您好！根据型号的不同下落各不相同。1.0极大可能在公园与Myra和Lily聚餐，2.0极大可能与Ruvik在一起，3.0极有可能在暴打Stefano。  
Q：我的Sebastian衣衫凌乱，面色绯红的回来了！  
A：您好！出现这种状况，您首先需要鼓励Sebastian的勇敢，因为他很大可能是从Ruvik，Stefano的围追堵截下逃脱。如果给您造成了困扰，可以购买其他型仿生人Laura Victoriano，任意模特仿生人或是高级武装包。  
Q：我来自三次元，想买，怎么办？  
A：做梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 猝不及防233


End file.
